The Talk
by buckythirteen
Summary: Everyone has been doing these post-crossover fics, and I was thinking about it last night so I figured I'd put it in writing and put it out there. Kara returns from an alternate dimension, and has some explaining to do.


"Been anywhere interesting?" Lena asked, pouring two drinks as Kara entered her office almost sheepishly. Kara could hear the fake tone, and she was sure Lena was putting it on more than she needed to explicitly so Kara would pick up on it.

Lena turned to her with a mischievous glint in her eye, holding out two glasses of scotch, and Kara had to fumble for words. Lena was definitely mad at her... but she was also definitely hot when she was angry. "A friend, emergency – out of town," she blundered, then closed her eyes and cleared her throat before trying again. "I had to go and help a friend out," she clarified, taking the glass from Lena and trying not to let the other woman hear her breath hitch at the tiniest contact.

Lena leaned back against her desk. She took a sip from her drink before she set it down beside her, and watched Kara fidget awkwardly in the center of the room.

Kara took a drink, also, trying to quell the fear she felt at being under Lena's gaze. She turned around and set her drink on the coffee table behind her, then faced Lena again – who was suddenly much, much closer, like she had super speed of her own.

"You don't have to lie to me, Kara," she said quietly, batting her eyelashes innocently. "I know your secret."

Kara's mouth open and closed repeatedly. "Wh- what secret?"

Lena gave her a look that said 'don't patronise me'.

"I – I suppose it is... kind of obvious," Kara sighed, trying not to look into Lena's steel blue eyes. "You're... you're just so beautiful, and intelligent... how could I _not_ be attracted to you?"

"I know you're... wait, what?" Lena frowned. That was not the secret she'd been referring to. It was also not something she was aware of.

Kara took a deep breath, and finally let herself look at Lena properly. "I mean, I could get lost in those eyes for days."

Lena was taken by surprise, but she quickly composed herself and had to formulate an entirely new plan when Kara's hand came up to rest against her cheek, and she found herself leaning into the touch and upward slightly (without her heels on, she was a little shorter than the blonde).

Kara thought she would hold out a lot longer before she couldn't help herself, and when she brushed her lips against Lena's without protest, that was it. She couldn't not any longer. Her other hand lay to rest on Lena's hip, pulling her flush against her as they kissed.

Lena's hands were first up in Kara's hair, gently pulling the hair tie out and running her fingers through the blonde locks. Then they were either side of Kara's jaw, then slipped down onto her neck. They rested for a moment at the top of her chest, and she carefully balled some of the button up shirt into her fists.

They had turned while they were kissing, with Kara now closer to the desk, and in one fluid motion Lena ripped open Kara's shirt and shoved her backwards.

She hit the desk, no doubt leaving a bruise just above her ass, and leant against it as she caught her breath.

Her first assumption was that this was about to get a little heavier, but when she looked back at Lena, she was stood with her arms folded, her lipstick smudged, and resting her weight mainly on one leg.

Kara was briefly reminded of the way Eliza would stand when she was about to be scolded.

It took her a moment to register the royal blue in the corner of her eye, and she glanced down to see the sigil of the House of El proudly declaring itself to the room.

She let out a breath of a laugh and nodded, hands clutching the desk. "I knew you would know," she sighed, looking at Lena. Her eyes were cold now. "What did it for you?"

Lena very nearly said 'the way you say my name', but caught herself and came up with something else. "Kara, you just missed Supergirl," she said, quoting herself, and went on to quote Kara: "I did? Golly."

Kara laughed slightly again, but Lena clearly didn't find anything about this funny, so she dropped her smile and stood up from the desk, leaving two vague handprints pressed into the edge of it.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner," she said quietly. "I didn't know –"

"If you could trust me?"

"– How you would take it."

"Where did you really go?" this question took Kara by surprise, so Lena continued. "I put my mother in prison because you had a hunch, I went along with her bullshit for eight hours longer than I would ever want to, for _you_. And not only did you just whizz off after she was cuffed, you proceed to ignore all my texts for almost a _week_."

Lena was on the verge of tears now.

"All I wanted was to talk about what happened. To talk to my _friend_ about what I had to go through, the face I had to put on for my – for _Lillian_."

Kara's heart fell through the floor, hearing Lena denounce the woman who 'raised' her as not her mother, just Lillian. She'd been so busy with Barry, she hadn't realised what a toll the ordeal could have taken on Lena.

Tears fell, now, and Kara wanted nothing more than to wrap Lena up in her arms and never let her go, but Lena pushed her away when she tried.

"I – I'm sorry," she mumbled, her own tears brimming as she realised just how hurt Lena was. "I was in an alternate dimension..."

Lena scoffed and turned away. She still had her arms crossed over her chest, almost as if she were protecting herself. "Spare me the falsehoods, Kara."

"I'm serious. Remember a while ago, there was that guy in town who was super fast? His name is Barry, we became friends and he helped me a lot with Banshee and Livewire. I promised him I'd return the favour when he needed it, and he needed me to help. He's from another universe."

Lena's head was tilted downward slightly, and when she turned to face Kara again she was looking up at her through her lashes.

"No more lies," she warned Kara, but she sounded as though she accepted her story as truth. "Are you really my friend?"

Kara nodded, stepping closer. "Of course."

Lena sniffled slightly. "You didn't just... want to get close to me to pass information back to your government buddies?"

Kara sighed heavily and shook her head. "I would never do that, not ever. My friends all had doubts about you, but I stood up for you every single time."

Lena regarded her for a moment.

"And, do you... Do you actually have feelings for me?" This question was much quieter, and she averted her gaze from Kara to ask it.

Kara softened and smiled slightly. This time when she put her hands on Lena's upper arms, they weren't shrugged away. "Absolutely."

Lena took a deep breath and started to compose herself. "What you did was wrong. Coming here, and telling me you were doing some bullshit puff piece just to find out more about my mother. That was innapropriate. We were friends, you could have just asked, I know your sister works for the government."

Kara nodded in enthusiastic agreement. "Absolutely. Totally wrong and I regret ever doing that. Were friends? Past tense?" She said, the last four words increasing in pitch.

Lena cleared her throat and looked up at Kara. "Well, you're going to have to take me to dinner to make up for it, aren't you?"


End file.
